


Three Sentence Ficathon 2017

by xahra99



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Inception (2010), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, In the Maze, Irony, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Other, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xahra99/pseuds/xahra99





	1. Knossos

for the prompt: Inception, Ariadne/Arthur, two drifters off to see the world

part one:

There are two hundred and seventy labyrinths hidden on the London Underground.  
Ariadne and Arthur hunt down each one, crushing cigarette butts beneath their boots as they trace their fingers over the red enamel crosses painted over the entrance to each maze, listening to buskers and the small grey mice that squeak and scamper in the dust beneath the tracks.   
Where next? asks Arthur and Ariadne laughs and says Knossos, where else?”

part two:

Knossos is a disappointment.  
They walk a maze of lanterns in Haeinsa in the spring and tread the narrow pathways of Chartres in the moist chill of fall. In Hampton Court there is a hedge maze where it’s said people lose themselves for hours; they solve it in ten minutes and move on.


	2. that old lie

for the prompt: Les Miserables, Enjolras, patria

Dulce et decorum est, thinks Enjolras, pro patria mori. It is sweet and proper to die for one’s country.   
He’d rather live to serve it. but the soldiers don’t give him a choice


	3. they say the stone sings

for the prompt: Dragon Age, Cullen Rutherford, lyrium. 

Cullen dreams of wine-dark seas. Scarlet waves batter his tiny boat, threatening to overwhelm him, as the song of the stone drowns out the sound of the storm. Cullen wishes hopelessly for somebody to tie him to the mast, to plug his ears with wax, and then he raises his eyes to the waves and sees, in his dream, the Inquisitor smiling down at him.


End file.
